rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Saxtus Fayhan
Captain Saxtus Keran Fayhan (born May 7, 2252, on El-Auria) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Fayhan is the elder brother of Catherine Fayhan (wife of Mikhail Britanov), and is portrayed by Canadian actor Victor Garber. He was formerly portrayed by "American Python" Terry Gilliam, of Monty Python fame when he was created until February 2009. This storyline is as played out in Star Trek: The Darkside in the Maelstrom room on Whispering Realms Chat. Origins and Starfleet Service Fayhan was born on El-Auria at least three decades before the Borg destroyed the planet. He and his mother - four months pregnant with Catherine - were among the survivors that managed to escape to Earth in 2301, seven years after the incident involving the Lakul and the Enterprise-B. Living with his aunt, Keita - the mother of Admiral Daniel Neill - Fayhan entered Starfleet Academy, and graduated as an ensign in 2305. He was an assistant engineer onboard the Enterprise-B under Captains John Harriman and Demora Sulu. By a stroke of luck - an injury during a hiking trip on Earth - he managed to avoid being on the Enterprise-C during its fateful mission to Narendra III in 2344. Remaining in the Corps of Engineers for much of his career, Fayhan retired after 81 years of service in 2371 and became a civilian engineer. However, he was asked by Admiral William Ross the following year to return to duty and provided his engineering expertise (and talent for diplomacy, aided by a sharp wit) to his brother-in-law, General Mikhail Britanov, and later to his second-in-command Jonathan Ross, who started the war a Marine captain and left it a brigadier general. The relationship between Ross and Fayhan would be a boon in his later career, as the Starfleet Corps of Engineers came under the jurisdiction of the Starfleet Marine Corps following the war, with Ross becoming SFMC commandant in 2378. During the war against Artimus Devaneaux and the Gorak'nar Imperium, Fayhan worked on the Century-class project and the upgrade of the Sovereign-class U.S.S. Eisenstein to use a captured Reman cloaking device. His talents for administration and diplomacy also earned him friends in the new government of Gorak'nar, who turned over the former Brelal'kais (Warrior caste) fortress of Lor'tanis to the Federation to serve as a diplomatic and military outpost as part of an increasing alliance between the Federation and the newly-established Gorak'nar Commonwealth. Fayhan was named its first administrator. Starfleet Awards *Medal of Valor, 2374 *Purple Heart, 2374 *Starfleet Corps of Engineers Service Medal, 2301-2371 *Montgomery Scott Medal of Engineering, 2376 *Dominion War Service Medal, 2372-2376 Civilian Prizes *Nobel and Z.Magnees Prizes in physics, development of stable containment system for using lava flows for power generation in colonies on volcanic planets, 2372 Health Fayhan has been without the full use of his legs since 2375, when he sustained a broken pelvis and shattered legs caused by a falling bulkhead onboard the U.S.S. Concorde, Jonathan Ross' flagship, during the Battle of Cardassia. He had been standing next to then-Brigadier General Ross, whose leg was completely crushed by the same bulkhead; the injury in Ross' case had necessitated a cybernetic replacement. Fayhan, however, relies on exoskeletal braces to walk, refusing to have his legs removed or repaired (he calls his injuries "a badge of honor"). Despite his crippling injury, he remains strong and healthy, and continues to do his duty with his usual efficiency. Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek